Wątek forum:Gdybania, teorie, spekulacje.../@comment-217.99.199.41-20150315095948
Nie dawno przyśnił mi się odcinek.. Niestety troche pourywany i niepoukładany, w końcu to sen. Zaczęło się tym że mieliśmy pojechać na wycieczkę klasową.. Pamiętam również, że byłam troche zła, bo dużo musiałam za to zapłacić. W sumie nie wiem gdzie pojechaliśmy.. gdzieś gdzie znajduje się morze i plaża, gdzie żółwie się wykluwają, bo pamiętam scene jak na to patrzyliśmy z chłopakami - ale to tylko nie ważny szczegół, wróćmy do konkretów! Pojechaliśmy autobusami zwiedzać miasto sąsiednie do tego w któym się zatrzymaliśmy, albo do tego samego miasta.. jako że to był sen, były różne scenerie, i chyba w pierszej ważnej pamiętam że to był Paryż (mm). Coś tam porobiłam, trudno stwierdzić, pewnie straciłam dużo PA na nic nie robieniu. To było tak, że pojawił saię nowe dziewczyny, mieszkanki tego miejsca, było ich chyba tyle co naszych chłopców, i każda świetnie dopasowana do każdego z nich..znaczyło to konkurencje! Podeszłam do Kentina, który rozmawiał z jedną z tych dziewczyn. Spytałam go czy pozwiedza ze mną Paryż (czy gdzie to tambyliśmy). Zaczął się czuć zmieszany (rumieniec na twarzy) i zanim coś odpowiedział, wyprzedziła go ta dziewczyma (na serio nie pamiętam jej imienia). Powiedziała że to ona oprowadzi go po mieście. Nadal czując się niezręcznie Ken zaproponował żeby Su poszła z nimi, lecz ona spoglądnęła na tą dziewczyne, a jej wzrok mówił wygrałam. Su odpowiedziała że Nie trzeba, po czym odeszła.. Teraz totalna zaćma i nagle pojawiliśmy się przed domem, Su siedziała na schodach wejściowych, domku w którym się zatrzymaliśmy. Był onok morza, na plaży, a słoce włacie zachodziło (taka fajna sceneria). Oczywiście Suśka była troche nie w sosie. Jakieś za przeproszeniem - siksy - (XD) poderwały jej chłopaków, przyjaciół. Nagle usłyszała trzask drzwami. To był Kentin. Leczona nawet się nie odwróciła, miała po prostu gdzieś kto to. Ken spytał Co się stało, albo Jak się czujesz, coś w tym stylu. Su rzuciła tekstem Czemu Cie to iteresuje (Mm, nasza mała Su strzela największego focha ever xD). Ken zmieszany, nie do końca rozumiejąc stał tylko spookojnie. No co się tak patrzysz, idź do (i tu imie tej dzieewczyny z którą gadał). Potem weszła do domu, nie znam reakcji Kentina na tamten tekst.. a szkoda. Su nie mogła zasnąć, więc ruszyła w strone kucni, lecz nawet tam, nie doszła (nie to że sie zguniła, choć znając ją..). Usłyszała Armina i Alexego siedzącego w salonie, pokoju.. nie wiem co to było, ale siedzieli i grali. Armin gadał o nowo poznanej Anastazji (tak, to imię zapamiętałam, jakoś tak). Alexy spytał po cichu ''Co z Su? ( w rzeczywistym śnie, było imie mojej OC, ale tu napsize Su..). To koniec mruknął Armin. To było coś w ten deseń.. choć nie wiem. Coś napadło Su i weszła do pokoju. Otwarcie z gniewem rzekła - Żeby coś skończyć, trzeba to najpierw zacząć!. ( nasza kochana nie pomyślała, że on mógł mówić o grze..) Zaskoczeni chłopcy spojrzeli na nią, ale zanim zdąrzyli coś odpoweidzieć Suśka wybiegła z pokoju. Nie wiem czy oni za nią potem gonili.. Mam taką myśl, że Armin wstał by iść za nią, lecz Alecy go zatrzymał. Wybiegła na taraz, zastanawiając się, co się właśnie przed chwilą stało. Nagle usłyszała obok siebie głos - Co Ci?. Był to Kastiel siedzący na stole (kurde tak, na stole! xD), trzymał drewnianą gitare. Du prychnęła (babo, nie rozpędaj się). Była trochu przejęta zdarzeniami, które spotkały ją tego dnia.. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie wycieczke so nowego miejsca.. najpierw Ken, potem Armin. A, no tak, po chwili przypomniała sobie o Kastielu. Nie jest to.. - zaczęła próbując się go pozbyć (znaczy, nie pozbyć, tylko załagodzić, żeby nie wypytywał), lecz ten przerwał jej - Nie wygadyj głupst, przecież widzę że coś ci jest.. Możliwe że Su coś tam powiedziała po czym Kastiel zaproponował aby razem z nim zaśpiewała (joł, joł Kastiel śpiewa i gra dla Su na drewnianej gitarze, siedząc na stole ;-;). I się zaczęło. Coś tam brzdąknął i śpiewali jakieś tam piosenki. Nie jesteś w tym najlepsza - powiedział po jakimś czasie. Su odpowiedziała że Na pewno lepiej, niż (i tu albo powiedziała Anastazja, albo co innego..)/ Na tym się skończyło. Jestem zła na siebie.. co tak mało chłopaków! I tylko trzech.. chciałabym wiedzieć co z paniem ''jeśli będziesz grzeczna. Myślę że taka wycieczka była by ciekawa. W końcu każda klasa powinna mieć 'wycieczke klasową'. Oczywiście nie musi być tak jak ja to napisałam.. yo tylko moje wymyśły, sny.. ale w sumie chcę aby to Su była zazdrosna, nie zawsze tylko chłopcy o Su! I liczyłabym też na nowego, epizodycznego chłopaka.. tak troche.